


Catching Dreams

by Toadmonkey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Nightmares, Dreamcatchers - Freeform, M/M, set in season 8, slight destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadmonkey/pseuds/Toadmonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has nightmares. Cas comes up with an solution.</p><p>Written for the September 2015 Supernatural writing challenge<br/>Prompt: Teacher<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Dreams

Cas sighed, reaching inside his coat pocket to finger the wooden frame of the dreamcatcher, and watched Dean sleeping on the couch.

An hour or so earlier he had heard Dean calling for him and arrived in the bunker living room to find Dean, sprawled across the sofa mumbling something or other about not leaving Castiel.

He had tried shaking Dean to wake him up and when that hadn't worked, ended up pressing two fingers to his forehead, lips pulling into a small smile when the noise reduced significantly and took up residence opposite him.

This had become, to Cas’s dismay, a routine for them recently. To begin with, he would simply come when Dean had a nightmare, wake him up and, after being assured by Dean that he was fine, leave to continue his search for Metatron. But between the later than usual nights, which were already late to begin with, spent researching and the nightmares, Dean hadn't been getting much sleep at all.

Which was what had prompted Cas to make the dreamcatcher in the first place. If it meant less nightmares, he didn't care all that much if Dean liked the idea or not.

 --------------------

Upon waking, Dean swung his legs from the sofa, kicking a pile of books over in the process, and sat up. It had been 2am when he'd decided to rest his eyes a moment before getting back to research. So much for that because, according to the clock, that had been over two and a half hours ago. Scrubbing a hand over his face, Dean let out a soft groan and began restacking the books at his feet.

He had almost finished before he noticed the bent wood frame, half hidden under papers, on the table. Picking it up, Dean allowed the dreamcatcher to dangle from his fingers.

It was smaller than he had thought at first, the frame spanning around three inches in diameter. Spreading inwards red suede lacing formed a web-like structure. Decorated with a number of various coloured beads, the web tied off towards the center, leaving a small opening. Attached to the middle of the dreamcatcher by more lacing, hung a large, midnight blue feather.

Previous task abandoned, Dean gathered the dreamcatcher into his palm, arranging it so the feather rested on top of the frame, and quickly sent a prayer to Cas asking him to visit. The sound of wings a few minutes later announced Castiel’s arrival, Dean turning to look over the sofa back at the Angel. “Hey, Cas” He grinned, raising the dreamcatcher so Cas could see it “You forget something earlier?”

Cas frowned “What? No Dean, that's for you.” Dean paused a moment. “For me?” He reiterated. “Cas, that’s crazy.” Folding his arms, Cas glared at him. “How long is it since you had a decent night’s sleep?” Dean’s mouth fell open, ready to speak, when Cas stopped him. “Without my intervention.”

Dean’s head dropped, gaze moving from Castiel to the hand resting on his lap. Taking Dean’s silence as his answer, Cas continued. “Just try it Dean. And let me teach you to make them.”

 --------------------

They had discussed the matter for a while, Dean eventually agreeing to Cas’s request. They had moved to the library to make the dreamcatchers, Castiel reasoning that they would have more room there. Dean arrived first, Cas agreeing to meet him there before leaving to gather the materials.

When he got back, Cas spread the materials over the table in the center of the room, surprising Dean with how much stuff was required. They sat opposite to each other, both watching the other work, Cas leaning over and correcting Dean when he went wrong or to re-tie stitches for him, teaching Dean both how to make the dreamcatchers and the history behind their origin within the Ojibwe tribe.

The dreamcatchers were almost finished when Dean realised there weren't any feathers amongst the items on the table. Noticing dean’s expression, Cas spoke for the first time in a while, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed between them. “There aren't any feathers there because you can't get the ones we’re using” – Cas unfurled his wings, allowing Dean to see them properly for the first time – “anywhere except me”.

Dean decided he liked Cas teaching him new things.


End file.
